Hero Class
Info In the WN Chapter 14-34: "I only felt 『My body feels a bit lighter I think?』 somehow even if I changed my title." Satou answer to Arisa's question. about advantage of the 『Hero』title. However in the Anime/LN the 『Hero』title is needed in order to use Holy Weapons. If used without the title, the Holy Sword deals small continuous damage to the user. Whether it may only apply to divine gift Holy Weapons, and not Holy Weapons made via magic circuit. Rumooku Kingdom did attempt of Hero Summoning but failed. More can be read on that in article Hero Summoning of Rumooku Kingdom. Hero Titles * Hero * Hero * King Satou got it together with King title NW (14-8). He had equipped one of the Hero titles * Hero Parion's Heroes Saga Empire's Hero Summoning Gate (made via magic circles) can be use to Summoning Hero. It made so that there meet god Parion on the way and gets some Unique Skills and get some Levels in the process. The meeting with god Parion has some similarities when some of the reincarnated persons get theirs Unique Skills (God Fragments) from the Demon God. Unique Skills give of blue light when used. instead of the the purple light given of Demon Lord and reincarnated persons with purple hair. if a Parion's Hero overuse its Unique Skills it gets into a rampaging state, blue lines appears on skin and leak blue light from mouth and eyes. The blue lines is similar to crystallized blue liquid. Blood Elixir can temporary reduce the state. Nectar Damaging the body. When a Parion Hero obtains Hero title god Parion makes contact and the Hero may return home. Hero Becoming Hero title is gained after Slaying Demon Lord and having a Hero title The Hero title * Satou fought a greater demon. * Shin fought a red rope monster. * Pochi defeated a lesser dragon. * Arisa attacked God Zaikuon . Zen said title is located between the point of life and death. But Satou had it easy. However, that could be because of the nature of his unique skills. Because it was shown during Satou's visit to the garden of the gods, the gods couldn't see through his exchange column of his Menu unique skill, Satou should have been level 1 in the eyes of the gods when he defeated the greater demon and as such would have been awarded the Hero title by them. Satou can't think of a common denominator http://www.sousetsuka.com/2016/08/death-march-kara-hajimaru-isekai_13.html Known heroes Parion's Heroes With the Hero title * Daisaku "Deceased" * Fuu Parion's Heroes With the Hero title * Hayato Masaki "Returned To Japan" * Meiko Kaname (WN16-65) "Returned To Japan" * Mito * Seigi (WN16-65) * Yuuki (WN16-65) Not a Parion's Hero With the Hero and the lord titles * Arisa With the Hero and the lord titles * Shin With the Hero title * Pochi With more titles * Nanashi References Category:World Crosser Category:Hero Summoning Category:Reincarnated Category:Demon Lord